projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
2042 Mutricon Raids
The Mutricon Raid of 2042 is a significant event for Mutricons, humans, and Palliative Animal Weaponry alike. It is a series of attacks on major cities around the world by Mutricon soldiers and gunships spread over the course of eight days (with three days where an attack hasn't occurred). Timeline Port Elizabeth The initial attack began on July 9, 2042 at 9:59 AM on Port Elizabeth, South Africa. The first warning signs were unidentified aircraft beginning to fly in the airspace of the area. Traffic control attempted to contact the unknown aircraft but were met with no response even as they were met with threats to shoot down the aircraft if they failed to comply. Approximately six minutes later, one of the aircraft revealing itself to be a large Mutricon gunship opened fire on the control tower, killing all the occupants inside. Soon, several more gunships began to open fire on the nearby area as well. The South African Air Force was called in as a result to fend off the enemy gunships. However, they were caught off guard when some of the gunships began to deploy Gliesian-made fighter jets which they proved to be no match for. The president of South Africa declared a state of emergency once Gliesian dropships arrived and began deploying Mutricon soldiers, who razed towns and killed innocent civilians ruthlessly. Both the South African National Defence Force and the South African Army were called in to fend off ground troops. While the SAA forces fought valiantly against the Mutricon menace, they could only buy civilians time to evacuate the city. In merely thirty minutes, Port Elizabeth was a wasteland. P.A.W. units that were abandoned or served alongside the South African militia were called in to assist in fending off the Mutricon soldiers. This was met with great effect and successfully prevented the Mutricons from razing any nearby cities, though Port Elizabeth was a lost cause at this point. With Mutricon troops being killed at an alarming rate, they retreated. However, the losses were too great to call this a victory, with 171,000 deaths and another 51,000 wounded from civilians alone. In addition, destroyed Mutricon vehicles, corpses, and weaponry littered the fallen city. Very few have returned to the city ever since, where it is now a Chokepoint rechristened "Die Reste Van Die Baai" (Afrikaans: The Remnants of The Bay). Cairo Cairo, Egypt was targeted by Mutricons two hours after the initial attack on South Africa at 12:36 PM. Because word has spread quickly across the African continent about the attack, Cairo was much better prepared to fend the Mutricons off, deploying P.A.W. units right away as well as the Egyptian Army, which used the sheer numbers of their military to their advantage. Egyptian forces were able to identify the Mutricon aircraft right away and shoot it down accordingly. As a result, losses were minimized with only 300 deaths total of both Egyptian soldiers and civilians combined, as well as 10 P.A.W. units. 24 hours later, relief efforts were made to clean debris out of the city and find any missing persons. Civilians were allowed to return to Cairo 72 hours later. Hong Kong The People's Liberation Army Hong Kong Garrison (as well as every available military branch in Asia) was on watch with human and P.A.W. forces at the ready, with B.A.R.K. supplying them with P.A.W. units and other weaponry beforehand as a result of the attacks in Africa due to their forces being relatively small. That same day at 10:18 PM, Mutricon gunships opened fire on the city, using the night as their cover. Anti-aircraft gun emplacements as well as Fighter-class jets were used to fend off the invaders but unlike South Africa, they were used as distractions while P.A.W. units and other better equipped soldiers shot down the planes. Foot soldiers were deployed but the city was evacuated to Mainland China by the time they were in the city, with only 500 deaths and 500 wounded when the attack was over. Said soldiers were also eradicated by ground troops quickly. Mutricon corpses and vehicles were taken to be analyzed by militaries across the world as well as B.A.R.K, who is keeping their plans with the corpses anonymous. The U.S. Military has attempted to reverse engineer the Mutricon firearms and aircraft utilized with limited results. Hong Kong citizens were returned to their homes 72 hours later after all the debris was cleared and temporary shelters were set up. Civilians may leave the city, but no one is allowed to enter without special approval from the government to prevent further casualties. San Francisco Two days after the attacks in Africa and Hong Kong (July 11, 2042), San Francisco residents were waken up at 5:00 AM with a series of bombing runs by stealth-equipped Mutricon aircraft. At 7:16 AM, approximately two hours after the bombing runs, gunships deployed ground troops now armed with Gliesian ground vehicles such as tanks. Civilians were captured and executed left and right. Unlike the previous attacks, Gliesian soldiers did not retreat when the military arrived. Instead they deployed troops in much greater numbers and annexed buildings to turn into makeshift bases of operations, taking hostages that were already in the buildings at the time. The Mutricons had the clear intention of taking over San Francisco. Mutricons went out of their way to prevent anyone from entering or exiting the city. AA guns and Thunderstorm jets patrolled the skies while tanks blocked off roads. It was during this point where the governor of California contacted B.A.R.K. for help directly. B.A.R.K. responded by sending their finest units from across the world to California, with two notable units being war veteran Kurdaitcha Wantibirri and his partner Sandman. They were assigned to eliminate a blockade on the San Francisco Bridge to allow civilians to escape; a mission they succeeded in but not without great losses. California National Guard workers were killed while helping civilians escape, and the United States Marine Corps had their backs against the wall holding off the Mutricon threat. Nonetheless, at least 230,000 civilians were saved, temporarily taking refuge in Los Angeles. At this point the entire state of California was in a state of emergency. An alarming 900,000 civilians were slaughtered during the attack, with approximately 100,000 in captivity in the now destroyed city, held in makeshift concentration camps all around the ruins of the city. Kurdaitcha and Sandman were tasked with raiding one of these concentration camps, successfully rescuing 10,000 civilians in the process. Defenses were upped on the Mutricon's part, and so the prisons have even tighter security and will shoot to kill P.A.W. units on sight. Due to these factors, San Francisco is now a series of Chokepoints reserved for only the most hardened P.A.W. units to even think about entering. Kurdaitcha and Sandman were relocated to Los Angeles after their tasks were complete, as another, more brutal assault was beginning there. Many other P.A.W. units were reassigned to Los Angeles as well with the ones remaining being tasked to help anyone they can to escape the city. As of 2044, San Francisco remains a Mutricon-controlled police-state. No one can get in or out. Los Angeles That same day at 1:45 PM, Mutricons began to invade Los Angeles with much more brutal force than with San Francisco. They began by calling in a massive fleet of bombers to strike the entire city and raze it to the ground. Out of the three cities destroyed by the attacks, Los Angeles had the worst. Later, Mutricon soldiers began taking over Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) and turning it into a large gulag housing 300,000 human prisoners. Kurdaitcha and Sandman were tasked once again with raiding the prison and saving as many civilians as possible. However, as soon as word spread about the intruders, soldiers were ordered to kill the prisoners, leaving only 100,000 remaining. All of these remaining prisoners were rescued from the LAX gulag, but once Kurdaitcha and Sandman were reassigned to another mission, the Mutricons simply moved more prisoners into the gulag. The Los Angeles Zoo was also assaulted, which caused thousands of animals to be killed or injured. The surviving animals were transported to New Pangaea to be converted to P.A.W. units. Staff could only help the animals escape, and all of them were killed trying to protect the animals. Notable landmarks and locations such as Hollywood were also destroyed in an attempt to cripple the United States' economy. Kurdaitcha and Sandman were also assigned to the zoo to help the animals escape as well, being relocated to Phoenix, AZ, after the completion of two more missions to rescue survivors. The city was ground zero at this point, and nothing more could be done to prevent the already massive collateral damage. Due to the ruthless bombing and destruction of the city, the death toll as a result of this particular attack is a whopping 8 million, with an undisclosed amount of injured survivors. This particular attack resulted in racial tensions against Mutricons skyrocketing, with the United Nations listing them as a terrorist organization. Mitchell Survin is also #1 on the UN's Most Wanted list due to his creation of the Mutricons and thus being indirectly responsible for the attacks. However, Survin has not been seen since his exile in 2018. Unlike San Francisco, which was turned into a police-state, Los Angeles is a barren, post-apocalyptic wasteland. The streets are eerily empty save for some rogue P.A.W. units and Mutricons, and the only Chokepoint with a notable population is the LAX gulag. Nonetheless, it is still an area whose access is limited only to the most experienced P.A.W. units due to its close proximity to San Francisco and it's importance to the Mutricon raids leaving it a potential target once more. Mutricon soldiers not assigned to the LAX gulag pulled out of the fallen city six days after the attacks. Phoenix At 5:41 PM, Mutricon soldiers set foot in Phoenix, AZ entirely on ground vehicles. The reasoning for this was all their resources were exhausted on the brutal attacks on California, as most of their aircraft was refueling. Taking advantage of the Mutricon's mistake, Kurdaitcha, Sandman, and many other P.A.W. units with the help of USMC soldiers repelled the Mutricons before any significant damage could be done. The result was only 100 deaths and 240 wounded. The general in charge of this attack was chastised for attempting another raid while their military's resources were low, resulting in unnecessary losses. His legs were blown off with a shotgun and was left to die in the Arizona desert as punishment. Currently, there is a reward to any P.A.W. unit who can find this Mutricon's corpse. Thanks to B.A.R.K.'s quick action, evacuated citizens were returned to their homes in as little as 10 hours. Las Vegas On July 12, 2042 at 4:14 AM, Mutricon soldiers were reported in the Nevada Desert and advancing towards Las Vegas. Kurdaitcha and Sandman, who were now assigned to a strike team consisting of two other P.A.W. units, were tasked to repel this threat. However, they were overwhelmed by tanks and Thunderstorm jets that were ignoring enemy soldiers and instead heading straight for the city. Kurdaitcha's team was assigned to destroy these jets while the USMC held the line. The result was only two jets were able to drop bombs on the city, resulting in a small city strip taking heavy damage. Both jets were successfully shot down and taken by B.A.R.K. for research purposes. With their bombers destroyed, ground soldiers attempted to rush into the city, being killed by both human/P.A.W. soldiers and the unforgiving Nevada heat. The remaining Mutricon soldiers retreated to avoid the fates of their comrades, as a sandstorm was kicking up. This sandstorm also buried the Mutricon corpses in the desert, leaving them to the sands of time. Total casualties are relatively low, at 350 deaths and 600 injured. Civilians were returned to their homes the following day. After this mission, Kurdaitcha and Sandman were returned to their homeland, Australia. Moscow and St. Petersburg On July 13, 2042 at 8:01 AM, Mutricon units attempted to strike Moscow, Russia. While a few city blocks were bombed and 2,000 deaths occured, the Mutricons were pushed back by the Russian Army as well as the bitter Russian cold. P.A.W. units under the command of the Russian Army were able to hijack some gunships and both bring them in for research and destroy them. In addition, the civilians taken prisoner by the Mutricons rebelled and assaulted the Mutricon guards, killing them all. Not learning their lesson, the Mutricons raided St. Petersburg, Russia two hours later. History repeated itself only with a reduced death toll at 186 deaths and Mutricon soldiers being stripped of their equipment and clothing and left to die. Once again, captured Russian civilians beat the crap out of their captors and escaped. Gliesian generals agreed to never set foot in Russia again and retreated. There are rewards to anyone who can find the Mutricon corpses left behind in St. Petersburg. It is worth noting that this is the only invaded city not to evacuate its populace. Ontario On July 14, 2042 at 7:55 PM, Mutricon aircraft was spotted entering Ontario airspace. Kurdaitcha's team was dispatched along with Canada's own JTF2 to prevent the aircraft from causing significant damage to any nearby cities. The aircraft was spotted in Northern Ontario, which is dominantly forest. During this time, it was also bitter cold similar to the attacks in Russia. Kurdaitcha's units shot down three of the aircraft while the remaining aircraft fled. Kurdaitcha's team was then assigned to clearing out the fallen ships and taking everything inside. JTF2 operatives used the forest to their advantage to take out the Mutricon soldiers using stealth. Mutricon soldiers were also refused backup, with everyone left behind on their own. Kurdaitcha and Sandman were able to capture some of the Mutricons and take them in for interrogation. However, the rest refused to go down without a fight. One of the ships was rigged to blow while the remaining soldiers fended off the P.A.W. units and Canadian soldiers with little success. The units managed to take equipment and weaponry from one of the gunships, but when the rigged ship exploded, it took the third one down with it, setting it ablaze. Kurdaitcha's team and JTF2 considered this a victory and handed the Mutricon soldiers in for questioning. So far no information has been released to the public regarding their interrogations. Toronto was the only city required to evacuate and civilians were returned to their homes in as little as two hours. Because the attacks were stopped before they could reach any nearby cities, only three deaths total occurred, the lowest out of any of the attacks. The Canadian Prime Minister issued an apology to the Gliesian generals for the inconvenience. Washington, DC The final attack occured on July 16, 2042 at 4:45 AM. Gunships were spotted above the White House but shot down immediately. This did not deter the Mutricons, however. They simply repeated their attacks on California and brought in reinforcements on both the ground and the air. Once again, Kurdaitcha's team and the USMC with the help of the Canadian Armed Forces were dispatched. As ground vehicles were sent in, the National Guard began evacuating citizens. During the entire attack, soldiers both human and Mutricon, as well as P.A.W. units, were fighting each other aggressively as buildings were destroyed all across the city. The Mutricons unleashed a secret weapon during this attack: the Kayii. These were Mutricons with extra Mutricon genes which caused them to be mutated to an even greater degree, giving them more horrifying appearances and greater physical abilities. The Kayii were sent as primary infantry while regular Mutricon soldiers attempted to gather civilians. Kurdaitcha's first mission was to stop a series of trucks transporting civilians. 1,000 total civilians were rescued as a result, with Kayii being present in the final truck. Even despite the unfamiliar enemy and 50 civilian casualties, the mission went smoothly. However, it turned out that this was simply a distraction while a large Gliesian Mothership approached the White House. Mutricons and Kayii alike stormed the White House and held the President of the United States hostage, threatening to kill him if the military did not back down. Kurdaitcha and Sandman would not be deterred, and so they and their team snuck into the White House, killing patrols and Kayii along the way. They successfully boarded the room the POTUS was held hostage, but not before the general holding the POTUS hostage mutated himself into a Kayii and fought the P.A.W. units. Kurdaitcha's two soldiers sacrificed themselves so that he and Sandman could get the President to safety. Once the trio was out of the White House, the Mothership pursued them and fired mercilessly on them. They commandeered a sports sedan and escaped, diverting the Mothership away from DC and into the state of Maryland. Kurdaitcha and Sandman handed the POTUS over to the USMC for safe keeping, while the two handled the Mothership. They hijacked a pair of Gliesian mechs and riddled the Mothership with bullets. However, the Mothership had an explosive device similar to a nuke that was set to blow, attempting to return to DC to detonate it. Kurdaitcha thought quickly and used the mech's ejector seat to launch himself onto the Mothership. There, he killed all the personnel on the ship, including the pilot who mutated himself into a Kayii in a last ditch effort to stop Kurdaitcha, who fought the Kayii and defeated it by stabbing it in its face and throwing it into the bomb's reactor core, nullifying it. He then ordered Sandman to shoot it out of the sky, which he did using the mech and caused it to crash into a nearby field. Kurdaitcha escaped with minimal injuries. With all of the Mutricon generals fallen, Gliesian forces retreated with as many units as they could, with the remaining ones being killed by USMC and Canadian forces. Kurdaitcha and Sandman celebrated their victory with a smoke. The total death toll during the Washington DC attack is classified. Aftermath Three days after the attacks, the world celebrated their armies' efforts to repel the attacks. In addition, the United States is planning "Operation Retake California", or ORC, as a future mission to infiltrate San Francisco to take it back from the Mutricons Port Elizabeth, Los Angeles, and San Francisco are all destroyed as a result of the attacks. What this means is they are now home to Chokepoints, dangerous areas that P.A.W. units may visit for missions or to explore. This was also Kurdaitcha's and Sandman's final mission before they retired. Kurdaitcha commented that he "was getting too old for this dogshit" and that he wanted his daughter Eleanor to grow up with a father, which "he felt like he couldn't if he kept going on crazy missions like this". Sandman retired simply because he was loyal to Kurdaitcha and will go anywhere he goes. He was getting bored of fighting anyways and so the two of them are now free agents who sell weapons to P.A.W. units on New Pangaea. Because of the unprovoked attacks, particularly the Los Angeles attack, Mutricons are now met with very hostile racial tension on Earth. Militaries around the world check their countries constantly for leftover Mutricons that remained after the attacks and kill them. B.A.R.K. has profited immensely due to their support in pushing back the attacks, providing both relief efforts to the cities afflicted and P.A.W. units as soldiers. As a result, their funding increased significantly enough for them to release New Pangaea to the public and build human settlements on the supercontinent. On the Mutricon's side, it is unknown how they feel about the attacks or why they committed them. All that is known about them is they are now seen as a threat by Earth and are not welcomed.Category:Lore